Multiple issues can arise with online purchases. First, security breaches by retailers and service providers have become a near-everyday event. Data compromised in such breaches can include payment card data, email addresses, and other personal information, requiring customers and payment card issuers to take steps to remedy the situation. For example, if payment card information is compromised, the payment card issuer will cancel the payment card and send a new payment card to the customer. Second, when making an online purchase, many customers select a payment card without knowing the balance of the payment card or how the purchase may affect their budget instead of logging onto the payment card issuer's website to verify balances.
The present technology overcomes these and other limitations of current systems and provides other benefits that will become clearer to those skilled in the art from the following description.
The techniques introduced here may be better understood by referring to the following Detailed Description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.